


All The Small Things

by WyckedStarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crappy Summary is Crappy, Fluff, Get Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Spoilers for Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/WyckedStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Dean Winchester had missed during his stint in Purgatory and someone was determined to make sure he got them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a christmas present for B, one of the most amazing people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.  
> She asked for fluff and funny. Think I managed the fluff, not sure about the funny.  
> Hope you like it B  
> Beta-ed by SecretDime, found on Fanfiction.net [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3309887/)

It had been sometime after Purgatory, after he had helped Benny clear out his maker’s nest, after he had found out that Castiel had somehow pulled his arse out of that monster hell-hole. The first ‘offering’, as Sam had put it, was a hamburger. It was perfect in every detail and was everything he could’ve possibly wanted from a burger. One minute, the hotel room was void of delicious food stuffs and the next, there the burger sat, the pinnacle of fast food.

There had been a moment when he hadn’t been sure what he should do with it, especially since Sammy had no idea where it had come from. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it though and Dean dug in eagerly. The taste, the texture, oh god, the way the sauce oozed into his mouth with every bite, he couldn’t help but moan. Nothing had ever tasted so good before in his life.

“Dude, could you at least _try_ not to sound like you’re having sex with your food?” Sam didn’t look up from his research; he didn’t want to see what was going on with his brother and the burger.

Dean ignored him in favour of another bite, closing his eyes and devouring that divine taste. Sam just shook his head and went back to his books, ignoring the obscene noises Dean made out of long practice and iron determination.

 

********

 

The next gift was…weird. They’d ganked the monster, cleaned up and were ready to move onto the next job. Opening the Impala’s door, Dean stared at the rose laying across the driver’s seat. It was one of those multi-coloured ones, all the colours of the rainbow, really pretty if you were into that kind of shit. Which Dean wasn’t. Much more concerning was that someone had gotten into his baby without him noticing.

He stared at the rose, taking in its colourful velvety petals and the vibrant green of its stem and leaves. Whoever had left the rose had painstakingly removed each and every one of its thorns. Dean wasn’t a flower man, but after a year in Purgatory, its brilliant colours fascinated him. After all, everything in Purgatory had been so…dull. The only truly colourful thing there had been the blue of Castiel’s eyes.

Hesitantly, he lifted the rose off the seat and to his nose. He took a deep breath, held it in before he sniffed at the rose. His eyes widened as the scent of the flower hit him. He had never smelled anything so beautiful in my life.

“What you got, Dean?” Sam asked, eyeing the rose almost suspiciously.

“A rose, it smells…like nothing I’ve ever smelt before.” Dean held the flower out, allowing Sam to take it from him.

“That’s weird,” Sam muttered, examining the rose.

“What?” Dean asked defensively, gently snatching the rose back.

“The type of rose they generally use to make these don’t have a scent,” Sam explained, eyebrows raised at the small smile that barely touched the corners of his brother’s lips.

“A rose that smells when it shouldn’t is not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to us,” Dean replied haughtily.

Dean slid into the car and started the engine. The sound of Metallica blasted out of the speakers, ending any possibility of conversation. The rose was tucked into his jacket pocket, the memory of its colours and its lovely scent bright in his mind. It was strangely soothing to carry the rose with him, and despite the life they lived, the rose managed to survive for an amazing length of time.

 

********

 

The next offering to appear out of nowhere was a movie ticket to the new James Bond film. Dean hadn’t even known there was a new James Bond movie. It was one of his favourite film franchises, all sex and explosions, even if he did have crappy taste in alcohol.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Sam questioned, utterly stumped and slightly suspicious. “First the hamburger, then the rose, and now this.” He gestured at the ticket.

“Don’t look at me like that, Sammy, I don’t know who is doing this. “That didn’t mean that he didn’t have an idea who _might_ be responsible.

“What do all these things have in common?” Sam asked. “Who do we know that can appear and disappear?”

“That’s a pretty short list, so why don’t you think it over and I’ll go to the movies.” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder before he grabbed the ticket and was out the door before his brother could even open his mouth to reply.

The theatre was one of those old ones, rather than a big cinema complex. It looked like most of the town had turned up to watch this movie. People in this kind of town always seemed to know each other and Dean wasn’t looking forward to being the only stranger in the crowd. Maybe he’d get lucky and no one would want to sit next to him. He walked up to the stairs to the balcony level, handed his ticket over and looked around for an empty seat. He didn’t have to look far before he spotted a very familiar mass of hair seated halfway up the back.

“Cas? What are you doing here?” He asked, jogging up the stairs to where Castiel sat.

“You said you wanted to go to the movies, eat popcorn and soda so…” His voice drifted off as he gestured to the cup and popcorn sitting on the seat beside him. Dean held his gaze for a long moment before picking up the food and settling himself beside him.

“This your first movie?” Dean asked, purposely not looking at the angel sitting stiffly beside him.

“For decades, the whole of humanity was a movie for me,” Castiel replied mildly. “However, this is my first mortal movie.”

“You’ve picked a good one to start with.”

He enthused about the history of the James Bond franchise all through the previews, only falling silent as the first scene began. The angel tore his eyes away from Dean’s freckled and grinning face to focus on the screen. His presence at Castiel’s side was…difficult to ignore, to say the least. However, Castile managed to ignore his companion and by the time the tittle sing had finished, he was well and truly caught in the world of 007, England’s favourite spy.

“Thank you Cas,” Dean whispered.

 

********

 

When the credits had ended and the last straggler had made their way out of the theatre, Dean got to his feet. “Well, what do you think of James Bond?”

“I do not believe that any one individual could sustain that much damage and continue to be mobile, but I can see why this film series holds your interest,” Castiel stated, voice as gravelly as ever.

When Dean had disposed of his empty containers, Castiel rested a hand on his shoulder before ‘porting them away.

“Shit, Cas! Warn a guy before you do that!” Dean looked around at the unfamiliar buildings surrounding them. “Where are we?”

“New York.”

“New York?!” Dean yelled. “Why are we in New York?”

“There is a restaurant here that serves nothing but pies.” Castiel hesitated, glancing at Dean before quickly looking away once more. “I thought you would enjoy it.”

Dean thought of the burger, the rose, the movie, and tonight. “Cas, are you…courting me?”

Castiel looked ever so slightly uncomfortable. “In Purgatory, there was a number of things you mentioned missing. I had thought to…display my affections by acquiring those items for you,” he said, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes. “I see now that I was incorrect. I shall return you to the theatre.”

“Wait!” Dean fended off Castiel’s attempt to grab him and deposit him back where they had been earlier. “Just…wait.” He rubbed his hand across his face. “Cas, I wouldn’t leave you in Purgatory, what makes you think I’m going to let you leave me here?” With that, he reached out to place a hand on Castiel’s jaw and leaned into him, kissing him lightly.

Cas froze against him and Dean didn’t stop him from pulling away. For a moment he thought that he’d made the wrong move, but then he saw the look on Castiel’s face, he seemed confused and yet happy, as though this was something he had been waiting for, for so long that he couldn’t actually believe it had happened.

“Let’s go eat some pie, okay?” Dean resisted the urge to cradle Cas’ face in his hands. He hadn’t seen a lost puppy look like that since Sam was a kid.

“Okay…” He mumbled slightly dreamily. The possibility of Dean returning his feelings, feelings that should not have existed within him in the first place, had never really occurred to him. After all, Dean had seemed to make it very clear what his preferred gender for sexual conquests was, though Castiel did hope to be more than that to Dean. That was when it hit him. Dean had kissed _him_ ; he could be more to Dean than just ‘the angel’ more than just another ‘flying ass monkey’. He laughed, one short, sharp burst of laughter, causing Dean to pause in the door way of the restaurant and turn to face him curiously.

“What is it Cas?” Dean took a few steps back towards him before pausing again.

Castiel grinned and ran at him, coat flaring out behind him. He crashed into Dean, hugging him tightly before pressing their lips together. It was slightly awkward, pressed uncomfortably close to each other. Cas found himself relaxing his hold around Dean as the other man’s hand crept though his hair, tilting his head back slightly. It was the most incredible feeling ever, all pressure and warmth and something indescribably Dean. He raised one hand and pressed against a spot that he was more familiar with than his own vessel. The touch of his palm against the hand print made Dean groan into his mouth before he pulled away, panting heavily, to rest his head against Castiel’s shoulder.

“Not out here,” Dean said breathlessly. “Let’s get some pie and then take this somewhere private.”

“Priorities,” Cas breathed, finding it hard to find words himself, especially with the breathless way Dean was speaking into his ear.

Dean laughed and shook his head, walking into the restaurant while Castiel trailed in after him. He was not ashamed to admit that he was staring at the hunter’s arse as he walked in.

 

********

 

Dean had thought the offerings would stop after Castiel had revealed his intentions, but obviously he had underestimated the angel’s determination in regards to the matter. He reached down and picked up a small ball of fur, like the sort used for children’s toys, cradling it in his hands. It was so soft and fluffy, the texture was incredible. He wanted to rub it against his face, but Sam was already looking at him strangely.

Softness had been something Dean had really missed in Purgatory. After a few days, even his hair had been encrusted with ooze and vamp-blood and pretty much every other disgusting thing imaginable.

A rustle of feathers drew him back to the present, as Cas arrived with lunch. He threw his take-away salad and sat on the bed, curling into Dean. He had discovered a new side to his usually taciturn angel, a cuddly and affectionate side. Soft hair brushed against his chin as Castiel tucked in closer to him, displacing the book of lore he had been pretending to read. A flick of angelic power summoned the remote and Cas flipped through channels as Dean ate his burger. When he had finished, the hunter wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled him back until his back fit snug against his chest. Comfortable, Dean absent-mindedly stroked that soft, dark hair, the sound of Sam crunching through his rabbit food, Cas’ slight purr, the television’s mumble all served to make him feel more at home than he had for a long time. Blue eyes stared up at him intensely.

Sam made an exasperated noise, getting to his feet. “I can see I’m not needed here. I’ll just go…somewhere else.”

Neither of them took much notice of him, Dean only looking up briefly as the door slammed closed behind him. Green eyes caught and held in blue. Cas reached up and pulled Dean down to him, rolling hem over with a chuckle. Dean wormed his hands under Cas’ trench coat, pulling him close against him, hands grasping his firm arse.

 

********

 

It was a beautiful night, cool and clear, and Dean decided he would enjoy the rare moment of calm. He leaned back against the Impala’s warm hood and stared up at the sky. So far away from anything significant in the way of towns, the stars were bright, the light of the moon gleaming off the black paint of the car.

There was a flutter of angelic wings, catching Dean’s attention and he turned to see his angel of the lord, before turning back to stare at the starry sky. Cas smiled and leaned against the car next to Dean.

“Are you happy, Cas?” Dean asked, not looking at him.    

Castiel frowned, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Are you happy? You know, with this, with us?”

“Of course.” Cas turned to face Dean and stared at him, focusing intently on his face. “Dean? Are you unhappy?”

Dean pushed off the bonnet of the Impala and stalked into the clearing, pacing angrily. Cas quickly followed after him, feeling apprehensive. “Dean?”

“I’m not unhappy. It’s just…you’re an angel, Cas. You’re meant to be doing angel stuff, not slumming around on Earth with me.”” Dean replied, depressed by his own words. He was so afraid that Cas would actually listen to him and leave.

“I am not just an angel Dean,” Cas said quietly, as he reached out to stop Dean’s pacing and gently turned the hunter to face him. “I am your angel. I have been your angel since the very beginning, since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I just didn’t want to admit it.”

Trapped in Castiel’s gaze, Dean couldn’t see anything but sincerity in those blue eyes. “I love you Cas.”

“And I love you Dean.”

With little more than a flick of power, clouds gathered in the clear sky, rain immediately pouring down. Dean laughed, turning his face into the cool shower. His laughter was contagious, if completely nonsensical and Cas found himself laughing with him. Still chuckling, Dean grabbed his angel and spun around, leaning down and kissing him. The rain splashed down around him, plastering hair down flat.

As they pulled apart, Cas shrugged out of his trench coat, throwing the sopping jacket over Dean’s head. Dean tugged at the fabric, re-arranging it before swinging it around Cas as well, engulfing them both. One arm supported the fabric, stopping it from suffocating them both, the other wrapped around Castiel, drawing him closer. Dean grinned at him and leaned down, kissing him gently. He could feel Cas smile against his mouth. There wasn’t anything else Dean could image that would make this moment any better. He had his angel, he didn’t need anything else. Except maybe some pie.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of the last line, it was spur of the moment and I'm still not too sure that it works.  
> Also, I hate formating


End file.
